Only You
by Sith Happens
Summary: In answer to a challenge from betty-boo given oh-tso-long ago, but that I finally got to!Hope everyone enjoys!


**A/N: This is in answer to a challenge by the one and only betty-boo! I hope this meets boo's expectations! And I hope everyone else enjoys as well.**

**Hugs, Sithy**

Becca Maher was sitting in her office, going over a small mound of paperwork on her desk and trying to fill out stat reports on her computer. It was eerily quiet, even with her door open since all the call-center agents had gone home for the evening. Checking the clock, she realized it was close to eleven o'clock at night. She definitely was not used to being in the office building that late. This new position was killing her with the hours she had to keep. She was so tired and so stressed with all the work she had, Becca hadn't even had the chance to really decorate her newly acquired desk and office that looked out over the call-center floor.

It was exceptionally lonely in the building, especially since she knew the only other person in the place was the security guard downstairs. She was so used to being able to roll away from a cubicle and talk to her neighbor about crappy calls and irate customers calling in about their broken cell phones. Now she was secluded in her office and becoming very antsy. Though it made her feel somewhat childish, Becca opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her one personal indulgence. The big, soft, stuffed pink facsimile of Patrick the Starfish from Spongebob Squarepants was the perfect size and shape to sit on her lap and keep her company. Not to mention the fact that her boyfriend had won it for her at a carnival the previous summer on one of their first dates.

She had just turned back to her computer, sticking a pencil in her now-messily coifed hair as she gazed at the dizzying array of numbers before her, when she thought she heard movement outside her office door. Eyes darting up, she made a cursory check of the view before her. Nothing seemed amiss, but Becca was trained to be cautious and had no qualms about making sure her otherwise-pocketed knife was easily accessible. Sure it wasn't very professional, but she was willing to spare a little professionalism for safety. With a weary eye, her attention turned back to her computer screen.

There was suddenly a loud, glass shaking bang on the window, making Becca nearly fly out of her seat as she shouted in fright. Once the roar of fear died down in her ears, she caught the sound of familiar laughter from the doorway. She stood, face twisted slightly in anger as she moved around the desk.

"Murphy MacManus, you son of a bitch," she barked when she reached the door, knowing it was her boyfriend on the other side with his tell-tale giggle. "You scared the shit out of me!"

When she opened the door, the first face she saw was that of one Mr. Connor MacManus, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He grabbed her up in a big hug before mussing her hair. "Ah, don't be too mad at me brother. Just thought we'd surprise ye, Miss New-Lead-Trainer."

"Oh, don't call me that Connor," Becca cringed playfully. "Makes me sound stuffy, like I have a stick up my ass or something."

"Well, we know that ain't true, love," Murphy grinned, pulling her away from his brother and in for a lingering kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ye're goin' ta be the best lead trainer this company's ever seen, I just know it."

"Nice try at smoothing over the fact that you just pissed me off," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him despite the fact that his kiss had sent goosebumps all over her skin.

"Well, we ain't hardly seen ye in the last week," Murphy countered with a mischievous grin. "An' ye're just too fuckin' cute when ye're angry with me."

She couldn't stop the soft chuckle that she gave. The dark-haired Irishmen was simply too much to keep her from smiling. Turning in his arms to look back at Connor, she sighed with guilt. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. You know I miss you guys like crazy."

"It's alright, darlin'," Connor smiled as he leaned against the window frame. "We've just been takin' care o' a few things lately."

Becca knew what he meant by that. When Murphy wasn't being the absolute best boyfriend God ever put on the earth for her and Connor wasn't being like the brother and best friend she never had, they were both being the infamous Saints. It wasn't a fantasy life, no doubt about that. It was real and raw and bloody, and sometimes when she left their company, she wanted to cry, not being entirely sure if she would ever see them again. But they had been lucky, or maybe the grace of God really did shield them from too much harm, and so far, Becca had only had to endure a few relatively minor gunshot wounds and knifings to the two most important people in her world.

"Is this yer new office," Connor asked, expertly changing the subject that had obviously been flashing through her eyes. "Can we see it?"

"Sure," she nodded, taking Murphy's hand as the three walked in.

Connor immediately gravitated to the desk, running his hand over the surface and giving it a slight jarring like the master craftsmen he could be. "Fine sturdy desk ye've got 'ere."

Becca smiled as he continued on to check the drawers, pulling them each out individually. Murphy had left her side, sliding around the desk to sit in her chair. He picked up Patrick, giving her a slight grin. "See ye've still got the first present I ever gave ye."

"Of course I do," she scoffed, holding her hand out for the stuffed figure. Murphy handed it over and she held it tightly to her chest. As was usual whenever the toy was brought up, Connor shook his head.

"Still say ye should a given 'er Spongebob," he grumbled lightly, winking at Becca so that his brother couldn't see.

"But Patrick's my favorite," Becca protested with a smile.

Murphy nodded vehemently. "Mine too. 'E's the funny one."

"The damned starfish is an idiot," Connor countered.

"Ye're just jealous 'cause 'e gets all the best lines," the darker twin snickered, picking up the stapler from the desk and opening it up.

Becca saw where this was going and quickly took a step beck before Murphy started launching a staple attack on his brother. Apparently, there had been one left over from the last lead trainer in one of the drawers Becca hadn't been using, because Connor produced a stapler as well and they started going at each other. They were being extremely loud and raucous, getting up and chasing each other around the desk and nearly tumbling over Becca's trash can.

"Come on guys, quit it," she coaxed. "You guys are such children."

"I'll not stop 'til 'e does," Connor retorted, firing back at his brother.

Murphy snickered, ducking a few flying staples. "Then ye shouldn't be sayin' such horrible things about Patrick, or the gifts I give ta me girl."

The "fight" ended when both brothers ran out of staples. Connor's was the first to empty, letting Murphy get a few extra shots in before he had to settle down as well. Becca looked down at all the shiny little pieces of metal littering the floor and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Jesus, guys," she barked. "You made such a mess! The night custodian is going to be so pissed at me."

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," Murphy smiled. "We'll all three just slip out 'fore 'e comes 'round."

"No, _she_'ll leave me a very reprimanding note on my desk for in the morning," Becca replied, shaking her head. "Then I'll be upset. And when I get upset, you don't get laid."

Murphy's eyes widened as he looked at her, then down at the floor, then to the stapler still in his hand. "Then ye can bet yer ass I won't be doin' that again. Where's a fuckin' duster buster when ye need it?"

Connor and Becca both busted out laughing when he started looking around for something to pick up the staples with. Clucking her tongue in amusement, Becca cupper her hands around his cheeks and tilted his face up to kiss his forehead. "I'll make an exception just this once."

He smiled victoriously as he grabbed her around the waist. "I knew ye couldn't do somethin' like tha' ta me. Ye love me too much."

"So, how long 'til ye're done 'ere, Becks," Connor asked with a chuckle.

"I've just got to print out a few things and make some copies," Becca replied, moving away from Murphy and back to her computer. "It all comes out at one place across the call center floor, so it should only be another half hour."

She gave a small sigh, feeling almost overwhelmed by the prospect. Glancing up just in time, Becca caught the twins share a knowing look. Connor grinned and walked up to the desk.

"I can take care a tha' fer ye," he said with a grin. "Just point me in the right direction and tell me how many copies ye need."

"That's very sweet of you, Connor, but I couldn't ask you to do that," Becca smiled as she shook her head, clicking through a few pages on her screen.

"Ah, but ye ain't askin' it a me," the lighter twin retorted gently. "I'm telling' ye, I'll be over there makin' yer copies. Now, how many d'ye need?"

She looked at him for a few moments before answering. "I need thirty-five each of four different packets."

"Alright," Connor smiled. "An' where's the copier?"

"It's all the way across the floor near the elevators," Becca replied, pointing over her desk and out the door. "That's where everything's going to print out at anyways."

With a smile and not another word, Connor left the office and turned down the aisles of desks toward the printer-copier. Becca just shook her head in amusement as she started clicking the documents to print. She barely even noticed as Murphy left her side and headed for the door, closing it gently and turning the lock. She was so wrapped up in finishing the last few packets that she only half heard the darker MacManus twin turning the mini-blinds closed as she stood and rounded the desk to pick up a yellow highlighter that the brothers had accidentally knocked to the floor. Becca was just setting the maker back on the desk when she finally registered that Murphy was standing behind her.

Moving to turn around, she felt two gentle hands fall to her hips, stopping her. Warm breath skimmed over her neck, making her shiver slightly as one hand reached up to undo her hair. The dark strands fell almost pin straight, but Becca could feel it like a carress against her skin when Murphy buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"Christ, I've missed ye love," he whispered, voice low. "So, so much."

"I missed you too, Murphy," was her equally soft response, tongue darting out to lick her dry lips.

She tried against to turn around, this time successfully, though Murphy's hands never really left her hips. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the longing there, something close to hunger, though the rest of his face was soft and expectant. The normal nervous energy he had, something she knew all too well, was gone, replaced with rapt anticipation. So, she knew the first move would have to be hers if they were going to get anywhere. And she had no trouble admitting just how much she had missed her daft Irishman.

Reaching up, Becca cupped her hands around Murphy's face and pulled him down to press their lips together. His head tilted slightly, causing her lips to part and his tongue slid in slowly. She shivered again when his hands slid down her pencil skirt and back up her bare thighs.

--

Connor was almost finished with the copies when he heard a loud cry of pleasure erupt from Becca's office. A smirk crossed his face despite himself. He decided to take a few extra minutes to make sure everything was stapled properly and in a neat and tidy order. It wouldn't do to be rushing in on his brother and Becca, especially since they hadn't spent any time together in so long.

After a decent amount of time, the light-haired twin made his way back over to Becca's office, noticing that someone had twisted the blinds shut. Giving a gentle knock on the door, Connor tried hiding his laughter as he called out, "Ye all done in there? Got yer papers copied."

There was a thud, and the distinct sound of his brother cursing, followed by soft feminine laughter. A moment later, the door was unlocked and opened harshly, revealing Becca, hair down and tousled with a huge smile on her face. Without hesitation, she grabbed the stack of papers from Connor's hand.

"Thanks Conn," she beamed, putting the copied on her desk and rounding to make a few quick taps on the computer's keyboard.

Murphy was caught in the process of still putting his shirt back on, hissing when the fabric hit his back. Connor chuckled loudly when Murphy reached back and pulled a staple out of the fabric.

"Alright, fellas," Becca sighed happily. "I'm all finished. Damn it was a hard day. I'm so glad you guys decided to stop by."

"Our pleasure," Connor assured with a knowing grin. "Though apparently some of us got more pleasure out of it than others."

Murphy made a slightly sour face and sneered at his brother's reference before his face broke into a smug grin. Becca could only laugh, especially when the darker twin sauntered over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Jealous, are ye," Murph asked proudly.

"Oh, aye," Connor nodded sarcastically. "I've always wanted to get laid in an office building. No offense, Becca."

"None taken," she smiled. "But if you really want, I could introduce you to one of my co-workers."

It was Connor's turn to put on a sour face as they began to exit the office and head for the elevators. "No, thank ye. I can find me own women just fine. Besides, one white-collar woman is enough ta have 'round."

"True," Murphy continued with a slight teasing voice. "Only, ye have ta admit, the pencil skirt an' blouse is a very sexy look."

**A/N: Okay, please forgive me, I'm just getting back into the swing of writing since I've made my big move out of my parents house. If you were reading Gateway, please note that I will be finishing it, just have a delay is all, what with the war my muse and I have been having. Love you all and will return soon.**

**Hugs, Sithy**


End file.
